


two sides

by tipitina



Series: Inktober 2017 [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: Inktober day 2 : divided





	two sides

The Pathfinder and the King of Kadara


End file.
